1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic circuits in general, and in particular to switched-capacitor circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Switched-capacitor circuits are generally employed in a wide range of electronic devices such as analog-to-digital converters, digital-to-analog converters, delta-sigma modulators, filters, power supplies, voltage regulators, etc. In a basic switched-capacitor circuit, an input voltage is sampled onto a sampling capacitor during a first clock phase. During a non-overlapping second clock phase, the charges in the sampling capacitor are transferred to an integration capacitor. The output of the integration capacitor is subsequently fed back to a summing node. The impedance of the switched-capacitor circuit generally depends on the size of the sampling and integration capacitors and the frequency of a clock.
For many applications, special packaging or even heat sinks are commonly required to remove excessive heat dissipated from high-power integrated circuit devices. As a result, the amount of circuits and functions that can be integrated within one chip may be limited. Thus, many high-power applications can be benefited from comparable low-power circuits. As much as low-power circuits being important to non-portable electronic devices, low-power circuits are becoming increasingly in demand due to the proliferation of portable electronic devices such as mobile telephones, mp3 players, etc.
The present disclosure provides a low-power switched-capacitor circuit.